Magic Hands
by Diamondchild
Summary: Ana has a pair of Magic Hands that she uses to help relax and get rid of tension in all the Grey Men.


**A/N: Hello all. This is just a one-shot. As many of you know FF stinks and we're all still not getting e-mail updates... So, just to let you know- If you were following Watching You- I did finish that story... but also if you weren't aware of the no e-mail updates(oonly new story updates are breaking through)... please check out any other story(or author) you might be following. Because lots have updated (even if it says it hasn't been) I don't want anyone missing out on their other fav. tales because FF doesn't want to work...**

 **For now- here's this one- Thanks to Amy Jamie For the idea... all mistakes are mine... enjoy!**

I'm Anastasia Steele, and my job is to personally service all the Grey men.

Wait. That sounded bad. What I mean to say is that I'm their personal masseuse. I was hired for GEH by Carrick, Elliot, and Christian Grey to help with relaxing techniques and help work out the tension in their bodies.

I started this job six months ago and I absolutely love it here. Although, sometimes I wish it could be _more._

My phone buzzes and tells me that I'm needed.

The Grey's have designed a special room for relaxation. These three seem to have more money than sense. They're just business men, but I guess all the wheeling and dealing makes for some tense muscles.

I enter the room and Mr. Grey is laying on the table, his head in the hole, and a towel covering his firm ass.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Grey."

His head pops up and he glances up at me. He's giving me his best pearly white smile that I'm sure makes all girls swoon.

 _Alright, he makes me swoon as well._

"Ana, you're a sight." He charms me.

 _All three of the Grey men are notorious flirters._

"Anything you want me to focus on today?" I ask as I turn on the relaxing Zen music of nature sounds and waterfalls.

"My left shoulder. I think I pulled it yesterday playing football. My brother sacked me mid pass." He chuckles.

"Alright, lay your head back down and I'll work out that kink for you."

I grab the warm bottle of lavender oil and drip it on his back. He moans as my hands run up his back and shoulders, working the oil into his skin, making my hands easily glide around.

"God Ana, your hands are like magic." He groans as I work the knot in his shoulder. "You always make me feel good. I think I might have also pulled a muscle in my quads."

"Alright, I'll get to that… let me finish your back first."

I turn around to grab more oil off my counter. I'm startled, a gasp leaving my lips when the other Grey brother is leaning against the wall. He puts his finger to his lips signaling me to be quiet.

"You ok, Ana?"

"I'm fine... I thought I saw a spider." I giggle.

I smile at the standing Grey brother, who's tongue darts out of his mouth, licking his top lip, as he looks me over. I squirm at his heated stare. I pick up the oil, a pair of earbuds, and move back to the Grey laying on my table.

"I want you to be totally zoned out as I work over the rest of you. You said this technique worked before, so I would like to try it again today. Relax and let the music take over your mind. No worries in this room."

I place the earbuds in his ears and put on a collection of music that he selected. I quickly see the extra tension in his back melt as he closes off his mind. I drip the oil on his back and start working over his lower back.

A pair of hands are placed on my waist. The other Mr. Grey presses himself into me and I push my ass back to him, I feel his excitement through his trousers. His fingers reach under my tennis skirt and trace over the hint of fabric covering my soaked core.

He hisses in my ear, "Is it me making you this wet or is it because you're touching my brother?"

"You," I say softly. He dips his two fingers into me as I do my best to focus on massaging the unaware form on the table.

He works his fingers in and out of me and I try to silence my moans by sinking my teeth into my lower lip.

 _The fucking bastard is such a distraction_.

I'm so close to coming when he stops. I growl in response. I shove his fingers out of me and move myself to the bottom of the bed. I glance at the man teasing me and he wears a large smirk on his face.

My face must be crimson when I watch him place his fingers in his mouth and suck off my juices. He mouths the words 'delicious.'

 _I don't know why that always has such an effect on me._

He moves behind me again, as I start to work his brother's calf muscles. His hand wraps around my ponytail and he pulls my head back. "Hurry, I want my turn now," His honey voice whispers in my ear.

He turns my head so I look at him. Dipping his tongue into my mouth, my moments still on the pair of legs.

He releases me abruptly leaving me a dizzy haze. Moving himself back to the wall, as he waits his turn.

I feel his eyes bore into me as I make his brother roll over. I smirk at him as his brother exposes his erect dick to me, before covering it up. I decided to mess with the man who left me hanging and take my time working the inner thighs of his semi-comatose brother. Taking extra care in those sore muscles he wanted me to work.

I hear a snarl from the man impatiently waiting his turn. I give him a satisfying smirk before putting him out of his misery.

"All done." I announce as I remove the earbuds from my now relaxed patient.

A groan leaves his lips as his eyes open and focus on me, "You're a miracle worker, Ana." he says as he sits up.

A noise from the corner makes the one brother aware of the other one standing in the room. "Hey. What are you doing in here?"

"The same as you. Get your ass up, you're not the only one with an achy shoulder."

"Whatever, shouldn't you be with Donovan right now?"

"I settled the deal. Total cake walk. So, I now came for my...back rub." he smirks.

"How long have you been in here?"

"Long enough." he mutters annoyed.

"That explains a lot." He answers in a disapproval tone. "You were distracting Ana's magic hands again." The Grey brother stands from the table, dropping the towel to the floor. He now stands before us wearing nothing but a smile.

 _What the fuck is it about these Grey men being hung like horses._

"Mother fucker...get dressed. You don't need to blind her before she gets to me."

"Whatever asshole. I should get your ass for coming into my session. This is my private serenity hour-jerk."

The naked brother bends over picking up his towel giving the dressed, now livid brother, a full moon.

"Just go." An angry growl comes from the corner.

"Thank you, Ana. You _always_ know how to make me feel better." he gives me a kiss on the cheek before retreating his way to the other room where the men change.

Once the door clicks, I turn my attention to the glaring man, whose gaze is trying to set me ablaze.

"So, Mr. Grey what can I do for you?" I ask as he starts to unbutton his dress shirt.

He slips it off his shoulders and admire how well built this man is. "You like what you see, Miss Steele?"

"Meh, it's not like I don't see it all the time."

"Is that so?"

I shrug and he stomps over to me, like a man on a mission.

 _That mission being me._

He roughly grabs my ponytail again, tilting my head back. "I would watch what games you play with me, Ana." His free hand traces down the swell of my breast, his lips latch to my neck, sucking hard, I'm sure leaving me with a mark. "Because you're not going to win."

He releases my hair and spins me around. My hands fall flat the massage table, bracing me for what's about to happen next.

He lifts my skirt up and rips my underwear off me. He gives me a loud smack to my right ass cheek, and I moan. "You've been bad, Ana. Teasing me. Making me wait for what is mine." He smacks my ass again.

"Yes, I've been very bad, Mr. Grey." I purr and it earns another slap to my ass. He rubs my sore ass, before laying another smack and another.

"You like that, don't you?"

"Very much, Mr. Grey."

"Fuck… your drenched baby." he mutters when he dips his fingers inside of me, "You're so ready for me."

"Yes, fuck me please…"

I hear him unbuckle his belt and it hit the floor. I peek down at my legs and see his pants around his ankles. I watch as he kicks them off across the room. His dick rubs up and down my folds before he slams into me.

"Christian!" I grit out as his hands grab my waist and my head falls to the table.

His pace is unrelenting as he thrust in and out of me, "Fuck…" he hisses. Christian grabs a handful of my hair, pulling my head back up. "I've been thinking about this for hours. My dick, dipped in your hot pussy."

"Oh-god-"

 _Him and his dirty talk is about to send me over the edge._

"You have the most perfect, tightest pussy." He moans as his thrusts get harder and faster, "Mine..mine…mine" I hear him chant.

 _His._

The thought of being his and his alone is enough to make my orgasm spiral out of me, leaving me weak in the knees. I come down from my high and he removes himself from me. I pout, until he spins me around, lifting me to the table.

"Lay back-" he grunts, his eyes darken lustfully. It makes me feel powerful that I have that control over him.

My head hangs slightly over the edge as he picks my legs up and places them on each side of his head. He slowly sinks himself into me, "You ready, baby?"

"Yes-" I somehow gasp out as he moves painfully slow in and out me.

He's now the one teasing me with each of his strokes, he's going to make this last as long as he can. His hand reaches down and grabbing a handful of my breast, harshly. "Ana…" he grunts, "I could live inside of you… hold on baby, I'm gonna fuck you fast and hard."

He pulls out to his tip and slams into me hard, making me slide against the plastic table. I try to hold on to the edge but it's no use. He's fucking me so hard my head is spinning and all I can think about is the sensation building in my stomach.

"I feel you, let it go." he growls.

With two more hard pumps, I come around him. Christian moves my legs down around his waist as he falls on top of me. His lips lock with mine, quieting my moans.

I love the way he kisses me. He makes me feel cherished and I don't even know if he knows he does that to me. Christian's hand grips my hair again and he gives a deep primal grunt as he comes deep inside of me.

His eyes meet mine and I see him smugly smile at me, "That was amazing. As always." He gives me a light kiss on my lips, before removing himself from me.

I don't have the strength to move as he grabs one of the towels to clean me and himself off.

"Did you still need that back rub?" I mumble, not ready to move yet.

"No, I got the rub down that I needed, thank you. I feel a lot less stressed now." I can practically hear the bastard smirking.

I finally find my equilibrium and sit up. He fucked me and I'm still dressed.

 _I feel slightly used. Yet, satisfied._

He slips into his black slacks and I fix my clothes and hair. I frown knowing our moment is over now.

When we started this, I had no idea that my feelings would grow for this man. I know he doesn't think of me much more than a fuck buddy. But, I want more.

 _Come on, Ana. This man spends almost everyday inside of you. Just ask._

"Hey. I was wondering...if you're not doing anything would you like to have maybe dinner with me tonight? I could cook?" I offer.

He smiles at me but then shakes his head, "I can't tonight. I have to go to my parents' charity ball."

"Oh ok. No big deal." I wave him off like I don't care, but inside I admit it hurts.

I watch as he finishes buttoning up his shirt. "I'll see you, Monday?"

"Monday." I say sullenly

"Great." he gives me one last smile before walking out of the room.

I stand in place defeated, knowing I'll never be more to him then a hole to fuck.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I'm meeting with my best friend Kate for brunch at Tastebuds. I'm walking the six blocks to meet her when I pass a newsstand and something catches my eye.

I stop and pick up the Seattle Nooz and on the cover, is a picture of Christian wearing a tux with a stunning brunette with brown eyes on his arm.

My stomach twists and I should've known all along I wasn't the only one willing to spread my legs for him.

 _I mean the man is sex on legs._

The magazine speculates that the couple has been dating for a while and they couldn't keep their hands off each other all night.

I angrily shove the magazine back in the stand. I hate him and I hate myself for thinking me and him could ever be more.

 **Flashback:**

 _I've been with GEH for two months now. The hours are easy and when I'm not working, I write. Carrick Grey gave me an an office next to the massage room. I'm on call during the day and to be ready at a moment's notice._

 _All the Grey men are really nice to me, Carrick treats me like a daughter, Elliot is a major flirt and then there's Christian. He tends to be more quiet and grumpy. However, over the last couple of weeks we've been able to bound pretty well. He's loosened up and started talking to me. It was nice when I finally first saw the grumpy pants smile._

 _In fact, I find him coming in two times a day to see me now._

 _Most of the time when he comes in to see me for the second time, we talk. I find him very pleasant to talk to, and could even consider him a friend now_

 _We've both talked about the weather, hobbies, and to how neither one of us ready to have any type of serious relationship._

 _I'm not even sure how we got to that conversation. Christian had randomly asked if I had a boyfriend and if I did, how does he feel about my job?_

 _I felt comfortable enough to open to him and tell him about a bad relationship I got out of. That I wasn't in a hurry to find Mr. Right. When I turned the question around on him he simply replied that he didn't do the girlfriend thing._

 _I never had the chance to ask why because his phone rang alerting him to a meeting he had to go to._

" _How does that feel, Mr. Grey?" I ask as I rub my fingers into his back._

" _Amazing…" he says, "and call me Christian."_

" _Okay, Christian." I purr. "Why don't you roll over and I can get your front."_

 _He does as told and rolls over. I grab the oil off the tray and pour it on his chest. I start to rub it in and I blush, knowing that he's watching me._

" _Ana?"_

" _Yeah?" I ask my eyes now staring into his. He places his hands on my wrist and gives me a faint worthy smirk._

" _I think you could work the kink out better if you straddled over me." His hand works up my arm and brushes my heated cheeks._

" _Umm…" I shake my head in confusion._

" _Please," he gives me a small pout._

 _With no hesitation on my part, I climb on top of him and my knees rest on each side of his hips. I'm wearing a skirt like I always do, and I can't say that I don't enjoy the way his bare skin feels between my thighs. I try to ignore the sensation as my hands work over his chest._

 _We're both staring at each other, I try to look away from him so I can concentrate, but I fail. Especially, when his hands find their way underneath my shirt._

" _Your skin is so smooth…." he remarks._

" _What are you doing?"_

" _What do you think I'm doing, Anastasia?" I sink my teeth into my bottom lip. The way my name rolls off his tongue sends tingles to my core._

 _My breathing stills as his hand grabs my bra covered breast and his thumb rubs against my puckered nipple. "I can feel how wet you are Ana, you want this just as much as I want it."_

 _There's no denying that I want him. How could I not. He's young, hot, and built. I think about countless ways I could run my tongue up his body on a daily basis._

 _I can't form words, so I nod my head. "Take off your shirt and your bra." He says as he pulls on the hem of my shirt._

 _I take off my shirt and my bra. My breast bounce once they're released from their confines. He wastes no time grabbing my breast in his hand and lifting himself to suckle them. "Mmm. These are fucking perfect."_

 _My hands fall to the side of his face to give him better access to suck on my breast. I move my hips down and rub my core on top of his twitching dick._

" _Get up and take the rest off. I'm going to fuck you, Miss Steele, and I'm going to fuck you well." He threatens and it's a fucking delicious threat._

 _*x*x*x_

 _I collapse seated on top of his body. I can't we believe we just had sex. I can't believe I_ let _him have sex with me._

" _What happens now?" I ask lifting my head to look at him. He smiles and brushes his hand through my hair._

" _I would like to do this again. Maybe we can work out some agreement." he says and I find myself curious to what he's offering._

" _Agreement?"_

" _Well, you mentioned how you weren't into the whole commitment thing and well either am I. Maybe we can fuck buddies."_

" _Fuck buddies?" I say deadpan._

" _I mean yeah, I think we have a level of friendship with each other."_

" _So… friends with benefits?" I suggest, the term sounding better than fuck buddies._

" _That works. Plus, I find myself in here more often than not. You're very good stress reliever." I blush. "You have Magic hands, just like Elliot says," he chuckles._

 _I roll my eyes, "Yeah, he can get away with calling me that, not you." I move to sit up and he pushes me back down, flush against his body._

" _Don't move yet, I want to enjoy the feeling of you. It's going to be a long weekend." He says as he leaves light kisses on my neck._

" _What about outside GEH, would we do this?" I motion between the both of us._

" _No."_

" _Oh," I say softly._

" _I think it would blur the lines. It keeps our private lives separate. No risk of wanting more, or getting complicated."_

Is that what I want?

" _I'll make it worth your while, Anastasia." He says as he thrust into me again. He's hard and ready to go again._

" _Yes, please." I purr as he grabs my hips and takes me again._

 _ **End Flashback**_

We spent every work day fucking for the last four months. What we had seemed to work for each other. I was content with our understanding for a while, but over time my feelings for Christian grew and grew.

 _I want more._

Sometimes after we were sated we would talk for what seemed like hours. We made a pact with each other shortly after we made our arrangement to not see other people. Unless, we end up meeting _the one_. Neither of us seemed to be eager to go out and search for the _one_.

 _Or at least that's what I thought._

Why didn't he tell me that he found someone? Why did he keep using me if he was getting sated somewhere else?

Maybe I'm just letting my imagination run away with me, but it doesn't help the knife it my heart stop from twisting.

I arrive at the little bistro and join Kate at the table, "Hey."

"Hey." Kate pauses and stares at me, "What's wrong?"

I shake my head and hide my face in my hands. "I fallen for Christian. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel the same way back.'

"Oh, Ana. I told you this whole thing you worked out with him would crash and burn." She says gently and moves my hands off my face, "Hun…"

Kate knows everything going on between Christian and I. She signed an NDA as well, and so Christian agreed to let me share with her about our deal.

 _But threatened her head if she ever told anyone._

"It's fine, Kate. I think it's time for me to move on. Get a new job or something. I don't know if I could keep rubbing his back after I break it off with him."

"Maybe you should tell him how you feel and if he can't reciprocate it, maybe your right and it is time to kick him to the curb. But, you need to tell him first."

I nod. "I'll try. But, I know what he's going to say."

"No, you don't. How about this. My dad knows the coach of the Seahawks. There always looking for masseuses. I'll let my dad know your looking."

"Thanks Kate. I know I'm going to need something."

We finish our lunch and drop the Christian conversation. I know she's right and I have to head the situation dead on.

Once I get home I pick up my phone and stare at it for what seems like hours. I need to pluck up my courage and talk to Christian. Tell him I don't want what we have anymore, that I would like to be more.

Dinner, movies, sleepovers.

 _Love._

It will break me if he turns me down, but sadly I'm prepared for it.

I go to my contact screen and find Christians number. Next to his name is a picture of us, wrapped in a sheet sitting in the massage table post coitus. His just fucked hair, my blushed cheeks and what I thought were happy smiles.

We look happy. Like a normal couple. He's the one that offered to take the picture of us, to replace the one I had of his dick every time he called.

Placing the device to my ear, it rings and rings.

It finally picks up and a woman's voice comes on the line, "Hello?"

"Hi, is um... Christian…Mr.. Grey, available?"

 _Hang up! Hang up, Ana._

"No, I'm sorry he's busy at the moment." She giggles.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"Can I take a message?" She asks, then I hear her whisper, "Stop" and giggles again.

The image I have running through my head makes my stomach turn.

"No, it was nothing." I hang up.

I want to cry. I want to scream. But I can't. I know I was never really his.

Maybe this is my lesson. Not to be so naive. Don't trust a guy asking to be fuck buddies and expect more.

I'm as much to blame as Christian, but now I'm the one that needs to end it. Plus, I refuse to be the other woman. If he had told me he had a girlfriend I would've ended this is the beginning.

I fire up my computer and start searching new jobs. I fill out a couple of applications online. Although, I cross my fingers for the Seahawks gig. I'll make bank and get to travel.

Monday morning, I plan to hand in my two weeks' notice.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Shelly? Is Carrick available?"

Shelley, the petite raven haired, receptionist looks up from her computer screen and smiles at me.

The staff on the twentieth floor always have the bubbliest personalities. They're always so kind and happy to see you. Unlike the crazy bitches the floor below where Christian and Elliot reign.

The glaring looks I get when I walk on that floor from the jealous harpies is almost enough to make me melt. They hate me because I'm the one that always gets to have my hands all over the Grey men.

"Yes, Ana. I'll let him know you're here."

"Thank you." I tell her as I take a seat in the waiting room and wait for the head honcho to see me.

I don't have to wait long when Carrick comes out. He's a handsome older man with just a hint of silver showing in his dark brown hair. You can tell he's a happy man, his laugh lines around his eyes and mouth are the tell.

 _He's always smiling._

I guess, Elliot is always smiling as well. It seems to be Christian with more of the permanent scowl on his face.

I used to find it irresistible, but now-

"Ana, what brings you by? Everything ok?" Carrick greets me, bringing me into his office. I sit down in the chair in front of his desk.

I almost don't have the heart to tell him I'm leaving. He's been almost like a father to me. He's treated me so well these last six months.

"Everything is fine, Mr. Grey."

"Ana, it's Carrick, I've told you this."

I nod. "Right, I just came to hand in my two weeks' notice."

His eyes widen as I hand him my written form, "I have some vacation time and I would like to use it." I tell him firmly, but I feel my resolve slipping at the disappointment in his face.

"Did something happen, Ana?'

 _Yeah, your asshole son. Who I know will never give me more. Who promised I was the only one he was fucking._

"No," I lie. "I think I'm just ready to move on. I have a chance to maybe work with the Seahawks."

"The Seahawks huh?"

"Yeah. Maybe. It's not set in stone, and I thought I could use my time to maybe travel a bit. I'm sorry to do this to you. I don't want you to think I've been ungrateful for everything you have done for me. I've loved my time here. I just feel like it's time to go. I will also be happy to recommend a replacement for me."

 _Maybe someone ugly or a guy who can't fall for the Christian Grey charm._

"Ana, it's ok. I understand. I'm sad to lose you though. Is there any way I could convince you to stay?"

"I don't think so. I'm sorry."

Carrick smiles at me, "Just promise you'll keep in touch." he says. "I also would like the first copy of your book, signed, when you finally go to publish."

I giggle, "I will I promise."

 **Christian's POV**

There's a knock on my door and I tell who is ever on the other side to come in. When I look up from my spreadsheets, it's Elliot storming into my office.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask him.

"Two words: Magic Hands."

"Ana?" my heart rate spikes, "Is something wrong with her?"

"Yeah. She quit."

"SHE WHAT?" I bellow.

"Dad informed me moments ago that she quit. I have a feeling you're the reason why. What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything to her, El."

He scoffs not believing a word I said, "You were with her last...did you break up with her?"

"Break up? In order for someone to break up, they would have to be together. Ana knows the score, we're just having fun."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. We're just friends. Nothing more. The both of us didn't want commitment." I brush him off.

We agreed. She told me she was okay with our agreement. And why in the hell didn't she come to me about this?

"Alright, well Dad said she might be getting a job with the Seahawks."

"The Seahawks? For the cheerleaders, right?"

I get a half chubby thinking about Ana rubbing down other girls, but it quickly deflates when Elliot gives me a raised eyebrow his face screaming 'yeah right.'

Rage and maybe even _jealousy_ swims through my veins. The thought of her touching other guys infuriates me. It's bad enough with my dad and Elliot.

 _She's mine._

I don't share. There's no way in hell I'm going to let her take that job.

"I think whatever you two have goes way past being "Just friends."

"Just shut up, Elliot."

"Well, you better figure it out, because she's leaving now. She's using her vacation time for her final two weeks."

"I'll handle it." I wave him off.

"You better, because I'm going to kick your ass if she walks out those doors today. Her magic hands have been a god send to my back and shoulders. I'm sure you know all about the magic she weaves."

 _Yeah, she has magic power over my dick. I've been addicted to her since the first time I slipped my dick into her silky wet center._

"Try not to be an asshole," Elliot screams out before leaving my office.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I find Ana in her office, packing her stuff, and slam the door behind me.

"What the hell is this about you handing in your resignation?" I scream. She's the only person, besides my family that never seems startled by my sudden outburst.

"I decided it was time for me to move on. Maybe spread my wings a little." She says, her eyes never meeting mine.

"With the fucking Seahawks? There's no fucking way I'm going to let you take that job where you touch other men."

"Well, it's a good thing it's not up to you." She bites back as she continues to pack her stuff.

"We'll see about that!" I sneer.

She finally looks at me and there's a storm brewing in those baby blues of hers. "Excuse me?" She shouts. "What gives you the right to stop me from venturing out? I don't see why you give a shit. I'm sure Carrick will fill the job with someone else that would be willing to suck your dick for you." The venom is dripping from her voice, it's enough to stop my heart.

"That's not what I want." my voice a little bit softer, but still harsh.

"Frankly, I don't give a damn what you want. I'm done being your ragdoll, your fuck toy. Whatever it is you want to call me. I'm done." She grabs her bag and starts to storm past me.

I grab her elbow before she can make it out the door and spin her around. Her body crashes to mine. "What the hell is going on with you? You were fine Friday. Is this because I turned you down for dinner?"

She tries to push away but my grip is too strong on her. "Get off me, asshole." She shrieks.

"Why are you getting upset? I thought we had an understanding with each other." I ask the fight in her stating to halt.

Although, when her eyes meet mine again, I see the tears swimming in her eyes. I feel like someone kicked me in the gut, and I'm not quite sure I understand.

"I want more."

"More?"

"If you want me to stay we need to be more than fuck buddies. Can you give me that?"

I release my grip of her. I'm at a stand still not sure of how to reply to her.

I have days where I think about holding her as she sleeps. Taking her out to dinner and enjoying her company. I thought about it and I wonder why I never did it.

She takes my silence as her answer, "That's what I thought. Good bye, Christian." She darts out of the room leaving me wondering how this all fell apart.

 **Ana POV**

It's been three days since I walked out of GEH and left Christian behind. I had hoped maybe he would come after me, but who was I kidding, I knew that he wouldn't.

 _I just need to move on._

However, that's been easier said than done. All the jobs I applied for I was turned down and I'm still waiting to hear from Kate about the job with the Seahawks.

 _Speck of the devil'_

My phone rings and a picture of Kate blowing a kiss appears on my caller ID. "Kate!" I cheerfully answer.

"Ana." she says softly and I know she's not bringing good news.

"Just tell me." my voice monotone.

"I just got off the phone with my dad. He told me that Mr. Grey called and said you would be under qualified and that also you couldn't take the job because you were still under contract with GEH."

"HE WHAT?" I shriek into the phone.

 _I'm going to kill him._

"Damn Ana, my ears."

"Sorry." I say calming, but my blood is boiling.

 _Why is he doing this to me? I never did anything to him?_

"I tried to tell my dad it wasn't true, but there was nothing he could do. I'm sorry, Ana."

"It's not your fault Kate. Thank you for letting me know. I need to go." I tell her. "I'll call you later."

"Alright. Remember don't get any blood on your hands. I don't want you in jail. Love ya chick."

I hang up the phone after saying good bye and pace the room. I want to cry, I want to laugh, I want to scream.

No, I won't turn to a puddle of tears, I'm going to fight.

 _How dare he fucking do this to me._

I don't even think when I grab my purse and keys off the ledge and storm out of my apartment. I make the five-mile journey to GEH and park in the garage. I park in a visitor spot and make my way into the building.

I pass Nancy in the reception area. I'm grateful when she doesn't say anything to me and make my way to the 19th floor.

I stomp off the elevator, storm past Andrea and Olivia, and fling open the door to Christian's office.

 _I don't care who the hell he's in a meeting with, I'll I know is I'm going to kick his ass._

Two pairs of eyes look at me as I slam the door shut. I might have broken it with the force of my anger coursing through my body.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" I shout so loud the pictures on the wall shake.

Elliot looks to Christian who at this moment appears smug.

I'm going to rip that look off his face any second now…

"I don't know what you're talking about." Christian answers folding his arms across his chest.

"You know what I'm talking about you asshole. You ruined my chances with every place I applied to. My friend's dad who was going to help get me the job with the Seahawks said you called and said I couldn't take it, but also mentioned I would be under qualified for it." I'm still shouting, my body is starting to shake from the anger.

"C, man, you didn't?" Elliot stands up from his chair and stands between the both of us as a moderator, for the death match that's about to ensue if I get my hands on him.

"I told her I wouldn't allow it to happen…"

"You son of a bitch…" I charge forward and Elliot catches me by the waist.

"What? I told you there was no way I would let you touch another guy." He's still looking smug as I try to wiggle myself from Elliot's hold.

"Let me go, Elliot."

"I can't. There's too many cameras and I don't want you to go to jail for murder." He tells me, still holding me back.

 _Why couldn't I have fell for someone like Elliot? Kind, sweet, caring._

 _But no, I had to fall for the asshole._

"Why do you want to ruin me? I was just a fuck to you. You have a fucking girlfriend. You lied to me. And this is how you repay me. I fucking hate you!" The hot burning tears are running down my face, my fight in Elliot's hold has died, but I'm still raging inside.

I notice the small clink in his armor when I tell him I hate him, but I don't care. In this moment, I do hate him.

"I don't have a girlfriend." He says firmly, but calmly. He stands up and buttons his suit jacket. Still trying to be fucking smug.

"Oh, like I believe that. The Seattle Nooz says otherwise. The reason you couldn't have dinner with me was because you with her. Then I called you and she answered your phone." I spit out.

"Answered my phone?" Christian asks, shocked. "No person should've answered my phone…."

"Well, your little girlfriend or whoever did. It doesn't even matter, right? We were nothing. We are nothing." I choke back the tears. "But I never did anything to you, now fix what the fuck you did."

"I don't have a girlfriend." He says again, not hearing the rest of what I said.

"I don't care if you have ten girlfriends. Stop trying to ruin my life!"

"When did you call?" He pushes

"C. Stop." Elliot glares at him, "Ana, I'll make sure it gets fixed ok?" I give the smallest nod, my glaring eyes never leaving Christian's now confused ones.

"Just tell me what day."

"Saturday night!" I spit, "I was going to tell you I wanted more."

He closes his eyes and seems to be processing, "That was Mia…"

"I DON'T CARE!" I scream so loud my voice cracks. "You had no right to interfere in my life. All you had to do was fucking talk to me. Instead, what? Ruin all my chances at a job so I'd come back here? To what be your little fuck toy while you get to fuck everything in a skirt? Fuck that! I rather live on the street before coming back to work here. I hate you. I want you to stay out of life."

"Ana-" He starts walking towards me. Elliot puts his hand out to stop him from coming closer.

"Don't fucking Ana me. Just take away whatever hold you have on me getting a job and stay out of my life."

I don't wait for him to answer and turn on my heel to leave.

 **Christian's POV**

The door slams as Ana walks out of my office and possibly out of my life. It's like a ton of bricks crashing onto my heart.

 _The girl I love just left my life and she hates me._

"What the hell man?" Elliot shoves me.

"Fuck off, Elliot!" I growl at him and start walking towards to the door to try and go after her.

 _But, what they hell would I say to her?_

"No, you fucking blocked her fucking jobs. Why the hell would you do that to her?"

"Elliot- just shut up. I need to go talk to her." I try pushing him away and he grabs me again knocking me to the ground.

"Fuck that. You're going to fix what you did. The girl was an angel, why would you screw her over, because she finally dumped your ass." I don't think I've ever seen Elliot his mad. His fist are clenched tightly to his side and I know he's doing everything in his power not to sack me.

"She didn't dump me." I say as I prop myself up on the ground. "She wanted more…"

"Oh, for petty sakes. And let me guess you told her how you were incapable of love, right?"

"No. I didn't even get the chance before she left that day. I froze." I tell him as I stand back up and brush myself off.

"So, you thought if she couldn't get a job, she would come back?"

I shrug. "I might have not have planned it out correctly. I didn't want her to leave El."

"But, you make her hate you instead. Damn man I thought you had a brain." Elliot shakes his head and looks back over at me. "Why does she think you have a girlfriend?"

"That I don't know…" I rack my brain and have a Eureka moment "The ball. When I posed for those pictures with Lily. Because mom thought we could be cute together." I cringe at the thought of being with Lily.

Mom thought I needed a date this year for the ball since I always come alone. Why she would think Lily and I would be a good match I don't know. I humored my mom for about five minutes, took a picture, and left Lily alone while I enjoyed the bar.

Then Saturday Mia came over and bought her damn Pomeranian dog over to my place and the little shit decided to use me like a tree and piss on me. I could kill Mia for answering my phone now.

The girl is sixteen and lives to play secretary so she can have a hand in the family business. I've told her countless times to stop, not that she would listen to me.

"Man, you need to fix this. If you don't I'll be the one to kill you. Because you can't deny how you really feel for her. Her name is mentioned and you light up like the fourth of July."

"I know-"

"I don't know how you wouldn't want someone like her in your life. "

"I know Elliot." I shout.

"Good." Is all Elliot says before he leaves my office slamming the door behind him.

I fall into my office chair, pushing my hands through my hair.

I should've told her I wanted more. But, I think it would be best if I let her go. I don't think I could make her happy like she deserves. She deserves the world and not someone fucked up like me.

I do my best to try and fix the mess I made with Ana's jobs. I gave glowing recommendations at a couple of other places she might apply to later. I'll just have to wait to see what happens with that.

The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her. I just wanted her back. Hopefully, I can fix some of the mess I made.

All I really want is for her to be happy and I know now that's not with me.

Xxxxxxx

The days draw on and it hasn't been the same since Ana left my life. Elliot thinks I'm an idiot for not reaching out to her and at least tell her how I feel.

I played with the idea of trying to call her, I thought about sending her flowers with a note, but each time I stopped.

 _If you love them set them free._

I'm at a business meeting with my dad and a couple corporate lawyers and a CEO of tech company we're trying to take over.

Something in my body ignites that causes my head to shoot up and look around.

 _She's here._

Her long brown locks cascade around her face and shoulders. She's wearing a little black dress that make her cleavage pop. She looks stunning.

Ana smiles and it seems like she can light up the room with it.

Maybe this is a sign.

However, the sign says 'Roadblock' when a guy approaches her, placing his hand on her lower back, as he guides her to a table.

My heart and mood plummet. She's already moved on. Is she sleeping with him? Is he the rebound? Why didn't I ever take her out and show her off like she deserved?

"Christian, is everything ok?" My father's voice pulls me away from staring at Ana.

"Yeah. Actually, I need to go." I tell him. I can't stay here. "We're done here?"

"Of course, we'll talk in the morning."

I say my goodbyes and leave the restaurant.

My sleep is plagued with nightmares. All I see is Ana's face turning away from me. Walking away with that guy she was with tonight. Her final words to me being how much she hated me.

I figure since sleep isn't possible; I'll go for a run and get to work early.

 _Something, Anything, to keep my mind off Anastasia._

I try to get through work, but I can't stop my racing thoughts. Was Ana always more to me? Why did I always try to deny my attraction to her? The instant I met her I was a goner. I fought it for months, then as soon as I tasted her, I wanted her all the time.

I just made myself believe that I wouldn't be good at commitment. She told me herself it wasn't something she saw herself doing either. We fell into a routine.

I love her and there's no way I can let her go off with another man without letting her know how I feel. That I would do everything in my power to win her back.

It's after six and I'm hoping that she will be home. I arrive to her apartment and knock on her door, again and again. Hoping that she will come to the door.

There's no answer and I only wonder if she's out with that guy again.

There's no way I'm going to stand back and let some other guy take what's mine. Take the girl I love away from me.

I pull out my cell and call my trusty human tracker.

"Barney, I need you to find Miss Steele's location, now!"

 **Ana's POV**

I'm going out with Joey again tonight. I don't know where this is going, but it's nice to feel wanted. Joey has been very attentive and nice to me. When he asked me out again, I couldn't say no.

Kate was the one that hooked us up. She convinced me that I needed to see what else was out there. That I couldn't just waste away pining for a man that doesn't want me. Who doesn't love me like I love him. Joey might not lead to anywhere, but it's nice not to be crying into my ice cream every night.

I found out that Christian did lift whatever ban he had holding over me getting a job, but I fear it was too late. Now I don't think anyone would want to be caught up in the drama that comes along with Christian Grey.

So instead, I'm taking my time to finish writing the book I've been working on for months. I have enough money saved up from working at GEH that I can take a small break till a new job comes around.

Joey arrives at my door half past six with a bouquet of flowers. I greatly except them and place them in a vase. "You look wonderful tonight, Ana."

"Thank you." I blush. "Shall we?"

He takes my arm and we head down to a restaurant that's right around the corner.

Joey is polite and pulls out my chair for me. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome, lovely." He tells me before tucking me and taking his seat.

The waiter comes and hands us our menu, "My name is Jamie and I will be serving you today, can I start you with some wine?" He asks holding up the house wine.

"Yes, please." Joey answers and smiles at the waiter. The waiter pours us each a glass and leaves us to look over the menu.

Joey and I fall into an easy conversion as we wait for our food. It doesn't take long for our meals to be served, and I'm about to bit into my Salmon when my eye catches something at the door.

"What the fuck?" I mutter.

 _What the hell is he doing here?_

"What's wrong Ana?" Joey asks me.

I can't say anything as I watch Christian look around the crowded restaurant. His eyes meet mine and he marches my way.

Joey looks over at the approaching figure as I try to figure out where the nearest fire exit is.

"What's Christian Grey doing here?"

"Ana?" Christian says, "We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about. I don't even know why you're here. Just go." I try to wave him off but he keeps just standing there, his eyes boring holes in the side of my head.

 _Just go away._

"I'm Joey Applestein, I'm a huge fan." Joey stands up and puts out his hand. Christian doesn't pay him any mind.

My date decides that this would be a great time for small talk? I inwardly roll my eyes. Luckily Joey is smart enough and sits back down

"Ana. Please. Just give me five minutes."

"You had your chance for five minutes a week ago. Just leave." I try to dismiss him again.

He grabs my elbow and lifts me from the table, I can't even process what is happening when his lips crash to mine. I do my best to resist him, but it's not use, and my mouth parts to allow his tongue access to my mouth.

Christian's one hand grabs my ass, while the other tangles in my hair. I vaguely hear my date clear his throat. I couldn't tell you how much time goes by as I get lost in his kiss, but he finally breaks away from me, resting his forehead on mine.

"I love you."

I push him away from me, "excuse me, what?"

"I said I love you. I think I have for awhile. I just never knew how to tell you."

I shake my head, still dizzy from his kiss, but now I'm irritated.

"So… you wait until I find someone else, start moving on, for you to come swoop in, and ruin everything again?"

"Ana, it's not like that."

"Isn't it though? Would you have come to me if I wasn't on this date right now? Would you even care?" I snap at him.

"Ana?" Joey's voice calls from the table.

Christian and my head snap to him, "WHAT?" we both shout.

Joey raises his hands and goes back to the food on his plate. "Why are you here, Christian? I told you to leave me alone."

"I tried. Baby, I tried. I know I hurt you and I wanted you to be happy, so I stayed away. After you stormed into my office it came crashing down on me that I did in fact, love you. I'm sorry for blocking those jobs, but I couldn't bear the thought of you going somewhere else, not having you in my life. I'm not really good at this."

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious." I mutter.

"I want more with you. I want to date you, bring you flowers, rub your back and feet. I think I owe you a bunch of massages. I want to be with you, tell mom and dad about you. Please, give me another chance. I will do everything in my power not to fuck it up." He begs

 _Christian Grey is fucking begging. I reduced this man to pleas and bargains._

"I don't know, Christian. I think I need time to think about it. I don't want to go back to just being your fuck toy-"

"You were NEVER my fuck toy!" He states firmly. His outburst gets us a couple stares and murmurs from the other patrons in the restaurant. "You were always more and always special. I just didn't allow myself to realize it."

"Christian-I-"

I'm silenced when kisses me one more time, his thumb running down my cheek. "I love you Ana, I will wait for you. Always. I'm going to fight for you… no matter how long it takes."

With one final light peck on the lips he turns and walks out of the restaurant. I collapse into my chair. My mind just went on a crazy roller coaster ride.

He loves me.

That's something I always wanted, but is it too late?

A throat clears in front of me and my head turns to my date who sat and witnessed another man confess their undying love for me.

"Ana?"

"Yeah?"

Joey smiles at me, "I think you should go to him." he tells me sincerely.

"What? Listen, I'm so sorry about that. It was so rude of me."

He chuckles and I'm surprised by his demeanor, "It's ok. It really is. Go. Don't worry about me. True love is out there for everyone. That's yours, go."

"Thank you." I reach over and give him a hug.

I grab my purse off the table and practically skip out the door. I pull my cell phone out ready to call him, when I catch him out of the corner of my eye, leaning against his silver Audi.

He's wearing that damn smug look on his face.

I walk over to him and whack with my purse, "You fucking smug bastard."

He laughs as he grabs my wrist and pulls my flesh with his body, "You love this smug bastard."

"Keep dreaming…" I smirk.

"I've been dreaming of you since I met you."

He pushes his hand through my hair, crashing his lips to mine. When we break away from each other and I nuzzle my head in his chest.

"I love you," he tells me again.

"I love you, too." I mumble into his chest.

"I think I owe you a proper date, Miss Steele."

"That you do. You can start by feeding me since you stormed in the middle of my meal." I look up at him while stepping back from him.

He chuckles as he opens the door to his Audi for me, "Maybe after I feed you we can go back to my place and I can show you my talents with _my_ magic hands." he winks at me.

"I'm sorry, but I don't put out on the first date." I give him a kiss on the cheek and slide in the passenger side of his car, leaving him laughing as he closes the door.

 **A/N: Share your thoughts...**

 **Also, for now I might only be doing one shots... life is getting busy with Summer coming and warmer weather... Thanks to everyone who has taken the time out to read and follow** **:)**


End file.
